


Last Dance

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Auruo/Petra][One-shot] SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Last Dance  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Auruo/Petra  
 **Spoilers:** Hell yeah.  
 **Warnings:** ;_;

I had this in my head for days now. I've finally sat down and forced myself to write it. I'm really not sure where I got the title from haha, it just kind of popped into my head. Anyway, don't read if you are not caught up with the anime.

x-x-x-x-x

Auruo groaned. He struggled to keep his eyes open, his vision was blurry. Everything kept going in and out of focus. How was he still alive? After several attempts he finally pushed himself up, all of his weight resting on his forearms. Why couldn't he feel anything below his hips? His mind was racing. He must have been partially paralyzed when he was kicked to the ground by the female titan.

His eyes scanned the area, she was long gone. The remains of his 3DMG were scattered along the forest floor. _Petra_... His eyes landed on her. Her body was unnaturally positioned against a nearby tree.

Auruo mustered all his strength to pull himself over to her. He felt so weak. _Petra_ … Tears now mingled with the blood flowing down his face. Auruo rolled over so he could haul himself into a sitting position. His face contorted in pain, everything hurt. His chest was on fire. He slumped against the tree as he tugged Petra's body over to him, her lifeless body now in his lap.

She was so cold… He held her close to him. "Petra…," he wheezed. How did this happen? His eyes darted around. Erds corpse lay a few feet next to them. He glanced up at the trees a few hundred feet ahead Gunter hung, his neck broken from the bitch of a titan.

He grit his teeth. He failed to protect them. Auruo buried his face in Petra's neck, new tears threatening to flow. Had they been too cocky? They were the best of the best, hand chosen by Lance Corporal Levi himself.

There was no way he was getting out of here, not with his gear broken, not paralyzed. He was at peace with this fact though no one would ever know what happened. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped Eren had gotten away safely so none of them died in vain.

His eyes slid shut as he breathed in the scent of blood, sweat and something he couldn't quite name. Even with in death, even covered in blood she remained Petra. His arms tightened around Petra's waist, Auruo would be joining them soon. He found comfort in knowing they would all be together again.

x-x-x-x-x

;_; My feels. I don't even know what to say… I do have another Auruo/Petra one-shot in the works. It's not sad, I promise!  
~Yami Sango


End file.
